


Thieves & Setters

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: “I told you to come in costume,” Hinata grumped, folding his arms.Tobio looked down at himself. He frowned at his collared jersey and gym shorts, his knee pads and socks. He’d worn everything except for his volleyball shoes, choosing instead his black high-tops. It wasn’t like he was going to let a bunch of people step all over his expensive gym shoes and get them dirty. Tobio looked back to Hinata and raised his eyebrows.“I’m a setter,” he supplied. “What are you?”





	Thieves & Setters

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 31: Free**
> 
> I went with "Costumes" for Halloween's freebie prompt for Kinktober. There’s not an ounce of smut in this! But it’s so romantic it probably needs a warning anyway. ;D

“Tobio, what the hell are you doing?”

Tobio turned to the exasperated voice, adjusting his volleyball in his hand as he navigated through the bottleneck of costumed students and into the gym. The cavernous room glowed with black lights and orange string lights, covered from floor to ceiling with white and green cobwebs and plastic creepy crawlers and fake blood and ghostly shapes. Everyone he saw was either barely dressed or barely recognizable under their terrifying masks, but Tobio spotted Hinata easily.

A small figure elbowed his way through the crowd, wearing a white and black striped sweater with black gloves, jeans and combat boots. Skin tight clothing gave away compact muscles, the shape of strong shoulders and solid thighs, a lean waist. He was wearing a black mask with his costume, but there was no use hiding the brilliantly orange hair that stood out on his head like a dandelion on fire—if Kageyama hadn’t recognized him from his body, he’d certainly know from his hair. Hinata glowed in UV purple, teeth glinting as he smiled and shook his head.

“Hey,” Tobio said over the music as Hinata approached him, tilting his head at the shape of Hinata’s jaw, which seemed more noticeable now that his big eyes weren’t so distracting behind the mask. Hinata punched him a little too harshly in the arm, nearly knocking his ball out of his hand, and made a gesture with his hands as if to emphasize, _What the actual hell?!_

“I told you to come in costume,” Hinata grumped, folding his arms.

Tobio looked down at himself. He frowned at his collared jersey and gym shorts, his knee pads and socks. He’d worn everything except for his volleyball shoes, choosing instead his black high-tops. It wasn’t like he was going to let a bunch of people step all over his expensive gym shoes and get them dirty. Tobio looked back to Hinata and raised his eyebrows.

“I’m a setter,” he supplied. “What are you?”

Hinata sighed with his whole body. “It’s like you live under a rock,” he said fondly, and punched Tobio again in the arm, but this time it was softer, more playful. Tobio resisted grabbing his wrist and holding on. Instead, they moved through the crowd until they reached the corner of the gym where mountains of candy and snacks piled up on tables lined up along the wall. Tobio had only agreed to come to the Fright Night dance if Hinata was there. But, he really should’ve thought through his ultimatum better, because Hinata loved parties and would’ve shown up anyway. Now, he wondered if Hinata thought anything of Tobio not wanting to go anywhere without him. Or if Hinata would have been better off if Tobio wasn’t there. “I’m a _robber_ , Bakageyama. You know, like a thief? I steal things?”

Tobio grabbed a milk chocolate candy from a bowl shaped like a jack-o-lantern and unwrapped it clumsily, trying to balance his volleyball under his arm. “Hinata, I don’t think robbers wear specific outfits.”

Hinata tilted his head back with a groan. “You’re the worst. I don’t know what to do with you.”

“You could get me some punch,” Tobio said, chewing.

Hinata leveled a look at him. “Fine. But,” he said, plucking Tobio’s volleyball from his hands and pressing it to his chest. “I’m stealing this and stashing it for now. Because you look like a huge dork and you can’t use your hands.”

Tobio folded his arms with a glare.

“See, you couldn’t glare at me as effectively with your volleyball!” Hinata said with a laugh, much too used to it for Tobio’s comfort because now Tobio couldn’t scare him, couldn’t affect him at all it seemed. He felt a little wrong-footed around Hinata these days, but not just because Hinata now smirked at him instead of cowering when Tobio pretended to be angry.

Hinata flitted away with a smile, and Tobio looked around at all his schoolmates dressed in strange costumes, most of whom he had to have run into at least once, maybe taken a class with or passed in the library, but no one he ever really talked with regularity. He saw Tsukishima near the collapsed bleachers in a dinosaur hoodie, talking to a girl in a pink wig and a nurse’s hat, and thought he’d seen a couple of his second-year teammates with Yamaguchi in costume when he arrived, but he wasn’t sure what Yamaguchi’s costume was. Something with a headband and red contacts.

Maybe Tobio did live under a rock.

He scuffed his shoes and stole another piece of candy, and looked for the tufts of orange hair a little nervously.

“Back!” Hinata chirped a minute later, appearing at Tobio’s shoulder like magic. He ruffled the hair at the back of his head and offered the cup of punch to Tobio, who took it with a nod.

“Where’d you take my volleyball?” Tobio asked. He gulped at the too-sweet drink as Hinata looked out at the crowd, waved at a couple people in spandex outfits. Tobio thought one of them was Spider-man. He knew that one, at least.

“Thieves hide the evidence!” Hinata said with a cheeky grin. “They don’t just _tell_ everyone where they’ve hidden the loot!”

“You better give it back after,” Tobio started, mild.

“Don’t worry, _Tobio._ Your precious volleyball is safe,” Hinata replied, and bumped his arm with his own. Those were two things he did more lately, touching him, and calling him by his first name. It almost made him trip over himself more than those little amused smiles he sent Tobio when he tried his best to be difficult. It was their thing. But maybe not anymore? Tobio _was_ having a harder time being mean, having known Hinata for three years now, spending almost all his free time with him, wanting to be with him even when he wasn’t. “Glad you decided to come,” Hinata added, adjusting his mask.

“Told you I would,” said Tobio, stealing a sour candy and popping it into his mouth.

Hinata giggled a little, reaching for a cookie shaped like a bat. “I’m _pretty_ sure you said you would ‘only if you come, Hinata.’”

Tobio grinned a little and sipped at his punch. He could feel his face heating, reconsidering a more elaborate costume just so he could maybe wear a mask and hide his face. But, Hinata didn’t seem to notice, munching on his purple-iced treat. They stood together, watching people talk and clump up into groups and pairs to dance as the music picked up. They watched so long that Tobio wondered if he should be… trying to make conversation, maybe asking how Hinata was, even though he’d spent the day with him in classes and at practice, and they’d only parted at their usual crossroads to grab their costumes and come back to school for the event.

Hinata seemed to be content to stand with him quietly, though. Which was a little surprising, but Tobio found he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind it when Hinata filled the silences, either—well, when he wasn’t chattering nervously before games or tests—but it was nice that Hinata didn’t feel the need.

That is, until they made eye contact for the fifth time, and his eyes flicked out to the dance floor before he licked his lips and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” Hinata said. “D’you wanna dance?”

Tobio’s eyes widened, his chest felt tight and his hand gripped his cup so tight it made a plastic crackling noise, startling him. “I—don’t dance,” he answered.

Hinata’s face changed a little. But it was hard to tell what was going on when Tobio couldn’t see his eyes very well.

Tobio had meant to say he didn’t know how, not that he _didn’t_ , although both were true. The wrong-footed feeling was back again, but this time it didn’t feel as weird-nice as usual. Tobio felt like he’d gotten a question wrong on a quiz, or missed a receive. But, the matter seemed to be settled as Hinata sucked in a quick breath and turned back to the crowd.

“Right,” he said. “Uhm, okay.” He bounced a little on the balls of his feet like he was getting ready to serve, and then blurted out, “I’m gonna—bathroom!”

Tobio stared at the side of his face, his ear that looked a little flushed even in the darkness. Hinata didn’t wait for Tobio to say anything to his broken sentence, and walked swiftly through the crowd toward the double doors at the other end of the gym.

Tobio sighed and finished off his punch, set it down on the table behind him and moved out of the way of a gaggle of girls in tutus. When he looked back, he saw Hinata run out of the gym and turn in the opposite direction of the restrooms. Toward the exit. The feeling got so much worse, then.

He lasted about one song, and then made his way toward the exit.

Hinata wasn’t in the hall, and he wasn’t in the atrium, so Tobio slammed on the doors to the parking lot and stormed out into the evening, feeling the sudden cool air like a burn on his skin. He nearly turned around twice until he spotted Hinata by the place he usually locked his bike. It was under a lamppost, lighting him from above. He’d taken off his mask and it was stuffed into his back pocket and he stood with his arms crossed.

Tobio ignored the cold October air on his bare arms and legs and walked out to him, mind blank with anything but Hinata.

“I didn’t mean that,” Tobio said when he reached Hinata, stopping behind him just as he realized what he was doing, and Hinata nearly jumped at his voice. “I didn’t mean that I wouldn’t,” he clarified when Hinata turned and stared at him, mouth parted. “I just don’t know how.”

They stood in the middle of the parking lot, and the music from the gym filtered faintly across the asphalt to meet them, and Tobio wondered what the hell _this_ look meant, now. He knew all the faces of Hinata by now, or at least he’d thought.

Then, Hinata raised his hands and his fingers touched Tobio’s palms. Tobio grasped his fingers instinctively and when Hinata tugged on his arms, he moved closer.

“You just—” Hinata began, and he swayed. He leaned a little left and a little right to the faint pulse of sound in the empty outdoors, feet shuffling slowly as he looked up at Tobio. It was strangely… self-conscious, not like the Hinata Tobio was familiar with, who shouted and laughed with abandon. The song blended into the next, and Tobio found his feet moving on their own.

He stepped with one foot into the space between Hinata’s boots and felt their entwined hands bump their thighs between them, before he moved his hand to Hinata’s waist and slid around until he could hold him there, touching the small of his back. He didn’t know what else he could do, but he wanted to _hold_ him, and so he did.

Hinata closed his mouth and swallowed as they swayed a little too slow for the low rhythm from the gym, and Tobio held his breath when Hinata lifted the hand still joined to Tobio’s above his head and turned slowly so Tobio’s hand slid the whole circumference of his waist, until he was facing Tobio again with a wobbly smile.

“Don’t only girls do that?” Tobio asked quietly.

Hinata shrugged and moved closer in Tobio’s arms until they were flush all along their bodies. The heat of his body seeped into him and Tobio shivered with the change in temperature, his breath caught when Hinata pressed his cheek to Tobio’s shoulder.

“You cold?” Hinata asked eventually, chin moving against his chest, and Tobio spun them slowly. He squeezed Hinata’s fingers in his hand as they extended their arms out into the darkness like couples in old movies.

“…No.”

Tobio turned and turned as he rocked from foot to foot, anchored only by the tickling softness of Hinata’s hair brushing over his chin. He was pretty sure this wasn’t how friends danced. It certainly wasn’t everyone else was dancing like, inside.

Hinata’s arm wrapped around his waist, too, and Tobio nudged down into Hinata’s hair with his nose.

“Tobio,” Hinata broke the silence again, and Tobio slowed their movements again, listening. “I hoped that… that when you said you’d only wanna go to the dance if I was there, that it meant you—uhm—that you wanted to _go_ with me?”

It was something between a question and a statement, and Tobio felt that funny feeling again, nerves charged with something extra, like the start of a match.

Tobio pulled back a little, became momentarily distracted by Hinata’s sweet, anxious expression, but plowed forward with, “Shouyou, I don’t wanna go anywhere without you.”

Hinata lifted up onto his tiptoes so quick Tobio didn’t realize what was happening until Hinata’s nose was squished a little into his own, their lips touching firm but soft somehow. Hinata’s hands squeezed his hand, his waist, tightly like he was afraid Tobio would wanna be anywhere but here. Tobio closed his eyes and pursed his lips to press back into him, and Hinata gasped softly. His mouth opened and Tobio closed his lips over Hinata’s. He squeezed him close, thinking, ‘You better not wanna be anywhere else either.’

They gasped for air, but Tobio moved back in quickly, kissing the corner of Hinata’s mouth, because that seemed like a good spot, then his jaw and his cheek because those seemed right, too. Hinata’s hand left his waist to hold him by the neck, distracting him with little fingers scratching against his scalp under the short hair at his nape.

Tobio paused with his lips against Hinata’s ear, eyes closed as Hinata combed through his hair, and Hinata did the same to him, kissing his neck and his chin before resting his forehead against it.

“Can’t believe you copped out of wearing a costume,” he croaked out, mouth splitting into a shy grin from the sound of it. He tapped at the white seam separating the shoulder and chest of Tobio’s jersey. Tobio breathed slowly as the sensation rippled across his skin. “Any excuse to wear your uniform. Dork.” Tobio snorted.

“It’s not like you’re wearing much of a costume either,” he tried.

“Geh!?” Hinata squawked, leaning back to look at him with an incredulous glare. “Am too!”

Tobio shook his head. “You’re a _thief_. You stole my heart,” Tobio offered, and dipped his chin to his chest with the hot shame-adrenaline flooded his whole body once he’d said it.

Hinata grabbed at his face, squishing it between his hands with a strangled noise, and then he kissed him firmly on the lips again and buried his face in Tobio’s chest. Blushing, Tobio turned his nose back into Hinata’s temple, bumping him gently. His lips brushed against Hinata’s ear, and Tobio was pretty glad that Hinata had stolen and stashed his volleyball somewhere because he kind of felt like he needed to hold onto him forever.

Hinata snorted softly after a moment, but he kept his face hidden in Tobio’s jersey before leaning back and saying, “You made a joke.” He touched the collar of Tobio’s jersey with his thumb and forefinger, tugged at it as he chewed onto his lips. “It was a bad joke, but still.”

“Only sort of a joke,” Tobio admitted.

Hinata made another small noise, but then he was lifting up to kiss Tobio again, and Tobio smiled a little as their lips pressed softly together.

“Me too,” Hinata said against his mouth. “I think I’m super in love with you.” Tobio squeezed him tightly around his ribs, opened his mouth to try and kiss him better. Hinata made softer and softer noises until he was just shivering a little against Tobio every time their tongues touched.

When they broke apart to breathe, the new space between their chests flooded with frigid air, and Tobio twitched with the cold.

“Tobio, you’re such a liar,” Hinata said after a moment. “If I’m cold, you’ve gotta be freezing.” Tobio shrugged and pulled Hinata close again, but Hinata laughed and struggled out of his embrace. “Wanna go to your house and watch scary movies?”

Tobio didn’t much care what he did as long as Hinata was there. But, he nodded and lifted his arm around Hinata’s shoulders so they could walk out toward the road that led to Tobio’s house.

“Wait, what about your volleyball?” Hinata asked after they’d made it to the sidewalk, reaching out and tugging on Tobio’s wrist.

Tobio pulled him closer and entwined their fingers, walking toward the road. “Later. I’m sure your stash is well-hidden,” he murmured.

With a laugh, Hinata squeezed his hand and followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!! Thus ends my first Kinktober! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
